Mirror Image
by Finnish Spring Water
Summary: Plagued by head-aches, Harry falls into the past. Time-travel, HPxTR, malexmale
1. Chapter 1

A male's nether regions are not the only thing with a mind of their own. The universe has been known to make similarly baffling decisions, at the most inopportune times. Or maybe they were just mistakes.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, with a worried frown on her face.

"I'm fine," Harry lied, placing some more potatoes on his plate. He saw no point in worrying her about something she had no power over, and there was honestly nothing she could do about his head-aches. They were an unwanted constant, but something he had grown accustomed to.

Ron, having been engrossed in his shepherds pie, looked up at Harry, then at Hermione. "Is something wrong with Harry?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ron," Harry said, somehow managing to keep his voice from showing the irritation he felt.

Ron and Hermione had somehow managed to get past their shyness and gotten together during the summer, and Harry felt like he had not lost only one friend but two. True, they still sat with him at meals and they had most of their classes together, but Harry just felt they did not have so much in common anymore.

Harry spied a glance at Ron, who was looking at Hermione with a goofy smile. And, it seemed that whatever braincells Ron had possessed, they had died entirely when he started dating the smarter witch.

"I need to go to the loo," Harry said, standing up.

His friends did not stop him, or maybe they just didn't notice.

Harry stared into the mirror blankly. His eyes were still green, his hair was still wild and black, he still had his blasted glasses and the scar had not gone anywhere. Why then did it feel like he was staring into the face of a stranger, someone he should know only distantly if at all? He wet his hands and splashed some cool water on his face.

And his head-ache...it was growing worse. He thought he had imagined it at first, but since several weeks back it had really been growing stronger day by day, no matter how slowly. Harry's eyebrows furrowed–could Voldermort be up to something? Was that why he felt this way? This did not feel like a madman's PMS.

For one moment it seemed as if the imagine in the mirror swirled, and Harry's gaze sharpened, but then it was already gone. His eyes scanned the even surface of the mirror wildly.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Harry startled, swirling around, until he realized it was the mirror speaking to him. His body was quivering like a leaf, and his heartbeat had sped up to a hundred and eighty.

"You scared me," he said. "Did you do that just now?"

"Do what?" the mirror asked.

Harry gestured at its surface. "That wavy, spiralish thing."

"I assure you, I only give advice and never distort the image. That would be cheating."

"But something happened to the surface. I saw it."

The mirror sounded doubtful. "Are you sure you are not just tired? Maybe you should visit the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey is an excellent mediwitch, the best we have had in a while, I assure you if there is something wrong she will find it."

"No thanks," Harry said quickly. "You're right, I'm probably just..." He squinted–did something move in the mirror again?

"Dear?" the mirror said, but he was barely aware of its voice.

The mirror twisted, and for a second Harry thought he saw something completely different than the dull tiles of the bathrooms, and then he was sucked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry blinked, his vision swimming before his eyes. And his head felt like a ball of cotton. It was an improvement to the earlier head-ache, but he wasn't sure it was good sign as he was fairly certain he should be feeling like a truck just ran over him. He moved his shoulder experimentally, and finding it moving properly he tried the other. Slowly, he sat up, and hand coming to rub at his eyes—oh. He searched the ground with his hand.

"Mirror, can you see my glasses anywhere?"

To his bemusement there was no answer.

"Mirror?"

That was strange. Harry tried to squint, but with his abysmal eyesight even the walls looked the wrong color. He sighed in exasperation, and proceeded to search the floor again. His glasses had to be here somewhere.

It was both to his mortification and relief when the sound of someone entering the washroom sounded. The footsteps stopped short when the person entering presumably laid eyes on Harry.

"I dropped my glasses, do you see them any where?" Harry asked.

Silence. It was starting to get old.

"Listen, I don't care what house you are from, I just need my glasses, okay?"

Effing slytherins!

"Who are you?" the unrecognizable voice asked.

Harry shut his mouth—that was not the reaction he expected. "Do I look that different without my glasses on?" he mused, dragging a hand through his hair self-consciously.

The unknown student obviously hesitated. "You're a student here?"

"Yes?" The uncertain tone in the other student's voice made Harry second guess himself. "This is still Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes." The both of them relaxed slightly. "Someting strange happened?"

Harry nodded. "The mirror boggled." He waved with his hand in direction of the wall. A wall. He wasn't quite sure of the directions anymore.

"Mirror? Where were you when it happened?"

Harry frowned. "The toilets on the second floor. Now, can you help me find my glasses?"

But there was no movement. I

"Are you intentionally trying to annoy me?" Harry asked.

"We are in the toilets on the second floor," the unknown student said.

Harry frowned, not understanding why the student was sounding so incredibly strange all of a sudden.

"There are no mirrors," the student continued.

It took a few seconds for the student's words to register. Harry looked up, but of course he could still not see anything but blurry figures. His heart beat was accelerating again, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"What color are the walls?" Harry asked.

Please let it be his eyesight, please let it be his eyesight. Never before had he wished his vision to actually be worse than it was, but this time the other option was simply too much to consider.

"A light blue."

Harry's eyes closed. "Bloody hell."


End file.
